


Thank the Spirits for Food Vendors

by LovableEmiko



Category: Samurai of Hyuga (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Emiko having feelings for Hatch implied, Jun hallucination, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovableEmiko/pseuds/LovableEmiko
Summary: A short drabble featuring Emiko and Hatch waiting in line at a food vendor, where Emiko has a Jun hallucination. (Think book 2 in the kabuki theater.)It got me thinking.Just for a split moment–would it be so bad?If I…loved someone.And they… loved me back?That I could be…happy?“Gettin’ a little ahead of ourselves, aren’t we? E~mi~ko~chan?”And then it all came crashing down.





	Thank the Spirits for Food Vendors

_“Gettin’ a little ahead of ourselves, aren’t we? E~mi~ko~chan?”_

Jun leaned in close to my ear. Close enough where I could smell the tobacco smoke that clung to his skin like perfume.

_Kuso._ He knew right where to hit me.

**_“Don’t forget who you belong to, my love.”_ **

My fingers unintentionally clutched at my stomach.

**_“He won’t love you.”_ **

It felt like a kick to the gut.

**_“No one will.”_ **

_“Except for **me** that is, **love.”**_

_“Because you are **MINE, MINE, MINE, MI–”**_

**“NO!”**

I snapped open my eyes to find my fingers tightly clenching the front of Hatch’s karate uniform; a look of utter surprise on my companion’s face. _”Wha-whaa?!”_ Hatch blurted out, instinctively resuming a defensive stance.“E-Eh, Emiko it’s just you?! Jeez, you almost scared me _half to death!_ And look, ya even got a smudge on my clothes! After Momoko went through all the trouble of washing it for me too…” I felt a pang run through my chest at the mention of the pale doctor. The words of my crazy ex-lover repeating themselves inside my head.

**_“He won’t love you…”_ **

**_“…Don’t forget who you belong to.”_ **

“You alright, Emiko? You don’t look so good.” A look of concern passing through my drinking buddy’s face, once he stopped fussing over his smudged clothing. I must’ve looked as worse as I felt, if even _Hatch_ knew something was wrong. But I wasn’t about to tell him I might be losing my grip on reality. The big guy already had enough on his plate, and he didn’t need a crazed ronin like _me_ adding on to it. “Just not enough sleep, _s’all.”_ I muttered pathetically, as I turned away from him.

_That was the understatement of the year._

When it looked like Hatch was about to comment on my blatant lie, the food vendor chose the perfect time to yell at us to order something or stop holding up the line. Fortunately for me, Hatch was now fully interested in the former.

I allowed myself to relax a little, and let out a sigh of relief.

_Thank the spirits for food vendors._


End file.
